catscratch_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Pooh's Adventures 3D: The Quest for The Shattered Gems SCRIPT
This is my ideal prologue of a "Pooh's Adventures of the Lion King" remake that is to be made by Daniel Esposito. I also looked up the plot of the original version on Pooh's adventure's Wiki just to add one part of it to the story. I do not own Winnie the Pooh or The Lion King. They belong to Disney. One day in the Hundred Acre Wood, Pooh and his friends were at Owl's house because Owl received an invitation for a very special occasion. Dear Owl, You have been invited to attend the festival at Pride Rock to celebrate the birth of King Mufasa's son, Simba. As special guest, I bestow upon you the rare opportunity to actually witness the future king up close. The festivel begins at sun rise, so be there soon. Sincerely, Zazu "Pride Rock?" said Rabbit. "A festival?" said Piglet. "Aye! This is a great honor!" said Gordon. "Why it's the honor of a lifetime." said Tigger. He suddenly began to weep as a childhood memory entered his mind. "My mum used to read to me about that place when I was just I kitten." "Must be very exciting," moaned Eeyore. "Indeed," said Owl. "Unfortunately, I can't make it. I am far to busy to attend the festival. That is why I want you to go in my place." As he was saying this, he was digging through one of his book shelves. He eventually found a peace of paper to draw a map on." "Us?" asked Piglet. "What sort of creatures will we come across?" asked Pooh. "Oh, a dozen of them!" answered Owl as he drew the map. "Lions, Elephants, and Zebras! But be on the lookout for (hoo hoo hoo) hyenas." "Ha-Hyenas?" said Tigger. (At this point, the "Adventure is a Wonderful Thing" song plays) Ironically, the adventure wasn't as dangerous as Owl said it would be. Sure, they had to travel great distances in their jet to reach their destination, but they made it safely. When they arrived at the Pride Lands, they were happy to know that tomorrow was the day of the festival. That night, they set up camp under a tree, and Tigger was trying to make popcorn from some maize that was given to them by some kind African farmers. Tigger! That's too much maize and you're holding it too close to the heat!", said Rabbit "Relax Bunny Boy", said Tigger. Popping corn is one of the things that tiggers do best." Suddenly, all of the maize in the popper exploded and the entire camp site was covered in popcorn. "I knew you put too much maize in that popper!" said Rabbit. "Oh fiddle sticks!" said Tigger. "You just grew too much pop in your corn" "Might as well get some sleep," said Eeyore. "Eeyore's right," said Rabbit as het got into his sleeping bag. "I don't want to be late for the festival." "(yawns) Ah well," said Tigger before getting in his sleeping bag. "I guess there'll be more excitement afterwards. Pleasant Dreams." As they were going to bet, Piglet walked over the basket holding the maize that did not get popped. Pooh noticed this. "Excuse me, Piglet," he said. "But that's not your sleeping bag. Is it?" "Someone should stay up and keep a lookout for hyenas," said Piglet. "Don't you think?" "Well that's very kind of you Piglet," said Pooh as he walked over to his friend. "While you lookout for Hyenas, would you mind if I looked after you?" "You know Piglet, I was told that a song will wake us up in time. (Whispers) Do think that we'll hear a song Piglet?" "All I know Pooh is that it seems awfully quiet tonight," answered Piglet. "It's so very quiet, I have to stay up for a long time to listen. (Yawn) And I'm too sleepy to stay up any longer." "Night Pooh," said Piglet. "Night, Waffle." said Gordon. "Night Piglet," said Pooh. So here it is. My ideal prologue. If this were to be made for the actual film, I would recommend clips from "Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin", and two episodes of "The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh" called "Pooh Moon" and "The Piglet Who Would be King." I even retyped existing dialogue from the episodes to give it a "Pooh's Adventures of" feel. Also, the song they are waiting for is "Circle of Life." Thanks for reading Category:Transcripts